Torn
by yoursecretsmile
Summary: AU. Damon and Stefan Salvatore are brothers attending Mystic Falls High, they have a dark secret, and it seems like new girl Ingrid is getting a little too close for comfort.


**_History, its just one thing after another – right?_**

* * *

><p>Ingrid placed a strand of her dark red hair behind her ear. She took a deep breath in and let it back out slowly as she looked down the corridor that was looming in front of her. Her dark green eyes feel upon a face, it was beyond the depths of perfect. He had marginally tanned skin, light brown eyes and a strong nose set in the middle of his face. His lips looked firm as he let them curl into an easy smile. Ingrid felt her heart rate start to quicken as she stared at him, he looked at her eyes their eyes meeting momentarily, Ingrid blushed the colour of her and his smile grew wider at that. She tore her eyes down to the floor in embarrassment and stalked off in the direction of her English class.<p>

When her parents had told her that they were moving to Mystic Falls, she thought they had been kidding, it didn't even sound like a real place. It sounded like something from a movie about witches or vampires, something ridiculous like that. Now that she was here she found it even harder to believe that it was real. It was so… comical. There was a pageant for 'Miss Mystic Falls' and loads of myths about the town's history. Ingrid didn't believe in magic – her parents however had always had an unusual interest in hokum. Ingrid went with the theory that it was bull.

Taking a seat somewhere near the front of the class Ingrid sat at a desk that had the table and chair attached – were they in third grade? She sighed placing her dark brown satchel over the bag of the chair and stretching her long legs. She had dressed casually for the occasion a pair of black skinnies and a long grey jumper, this was in large contrast to the other girls at this school, and it was like every day was the Miss Mystic Falls pageant for them. How sad. Ingrid smiled as she thought about this before she was greeted with a feeling of unease. Someone was staring at her. Expecting it to be the same guy as earlier she turned around to say something but she soon realised it was someone else, as her eyes met a pair of startling blue eyes. This face smirked at her, an instant cockiness becoming apparent. It didn't bother Ingrid though – who cared if he was self serving - with a face like that you'd have to be.

"I'm Damon" he said his voice cool with an untraceable accent.

He leant forward so that his face was closer to hers.

Ingrid smiled somewhat more sweetly than usual "I'm Ingrid" she murmured offering nothing but a quirk of an eyebrow.

"So you're new?" he asked looking her up and down inwardly tutting at how loose her clothes were.

Ingrid nodded "You're observant" she replied and then she turned around, grinning, at least she wasn't being totally lame with all the guys at this school.

Damon stared at the back of Ingrid's head for the next hour, considering ways to get her into bed. He knew that he could just compel her, but he enjoyed the chase just as much as the _kill_. Not literally obviously, Stefan would have one of hissy fits if Damon killed the new girl. He'd probably have one anyway just because Damon wanted to have sex with her. Stefan was considerably more pure than he should be at his age. Most quasi – normal teenage boys wanted to have sex. Not Stefan though, he wanted to be sensible. Damon thought that they had plenty of time for sensible, practically an eternity.

As the class ended and they started filing out of the classroom, Damon caught Ingrid by the arm. "So I was wondering, concerned in fact as to whether you needed a guide around town?" he pondered giving her a smirk.

Ingrid considered this for a while, she imagined the tour would consist of a bar and then his bed; it didn't sound so terrible "Sure. Why not?" she said smiling.

Damon nodded assuredly "Excellent. I'll meet you outside after school" he told her winking before waltzing off in the other direction.

How could black jeans and a leather jacket look so good? Ingrid didn't know but she wanted to find out.

Stefan Salvatore was intense about everything in his life, school, his brother, and his secrets. He had to be serious because his brother took responsibility for nothing so he had double the burden. He understood the importance of being unnoticed and subtle; both skills Damon never managed to get a handle on. In spite of his usual sensibility though, Stefan was struggling with how to react to the red-headed girl he had seen earlier. Not once since Katherine had he allowed himself to imagine being with another woman. But her auburn hair and green eyes had paralyzed him earlier forcing himself to revaluate whether or not it would be so bad to fall in love again.

Stefan considered this as he sat in his History class boredom scratching under the surface of his brain until a voice forced him back into reality.

"Sorry I'm late" Ingrid said quietly as she came through the door. "I couldn't find the room" she added hopefully looking at Mr Thompson.

The teacher barely responded just pointed at the seat beside Stefan. Stefan felt overwhelmed by her presence, her scent, her warmth as she took the seat.

Ingrid looked at Stefan and smiled attempting to forget the awkwardness in the corridor before.

He smiled back, it looked at little pained in the corners, but maybe that was just his face.

Stefan finally formed a sentence about a half hour into the class "I'm Stefan" he told her.

Ingrid smiled "I'm Ingrid" she told him. He was sweet, but somehow less appealing than Damon had been.

"Usually we do the projects in this class with a partner. Do you want to partner with me?" he asked her casually.

Ingrid nodded "Yeh okay" she replied, she liked him, the way he had asked to be her partner wasn't creepy or anything and he seemed sincere.

Stefan smiled "You're lucky I'm a history buff" he told her – being alive for most of history was a help.

"I'm not so bad myself, my dad just got tenure at the local university, he's a professor of history" Ingrid replied "He's into all that witchy, werewolf, vampire kind of thing" she added "Lame" she said grinning.

Stefan however was not grinning, her dad probably knew all about Stefan's family history and this was terrifying to him. He took an uncomfortable breath before forcing a smile back on his face.

* * *

><p>I haven't written for a long time, but I'd love to hear what you think!<p> 


End file.
